I'll Still Be Loving You
by ForeverTheTorturedRebel
Summary: Mordecai looks back on the only thing that he really means more to him than life itself. A Mordecai/Margaret drabble based on the song "I'll Still Be Loving You" by Restless Heart.


**"I'll Still Be Loving You"**

**Rated K**

**Disclaimer: You must be crazy if I own the song, in which I don't. This is a little Mordecai/Margaret songfic I just made. This song however is from underrated 80's country group, Restless Heart.**

* * *

Twenty-three years of his life. Ever since Mordecai had been right on this earth for as time stood still, he was amazed of how things captivated him. The way how he was good at beating Rigby at Punchies, the way he can handle rage-induced tirades from Benson, and the way he played the hell out of that guitar night and day. Not to mention that he was the fastest runner out of the entire park-keeping crew. Everything was going good for a little while.

That was until she stepped in. She was a red-breasted robin who had worked and slaved inside the coffee shop across the street from the park. Mordecai just couldn't believe the sudden sight of her. She had those amazing black eyes with severely long eyelashes that when she blinked, Mordecai's heart would just melt right on the spot. Such an amazing curvy body that was just so bodacious and hypnotizing whenever she walked by him. But the most amazing thing about her was that her gorgeous presence had made Mordecai fall deeply in love with her.

That woman was none other than the beautiful Margaret. The only thing that really meant so much to the bluejay. Mordecai can even remember the time he and Margaret had met in such a time like this. The day he can remember was he was on the first day of his new job as a park worker, and he decided to take a break after picking up the unsanitary garbage, in which he was just sweaty like hell.

He first stepped foot into the fateful coffee shop, where his destiny with Margaret was made.

"Hi, welcome to the coffee shop, my name's Margaret, how can I help you?" the red-breasted robin said right to Mordecai.

My goodness, when Mordecai took a look at her, he was just too stunned to say a word because of the sight at her. Every woman that Mordecai had laid his eyes on we're pretty, sweet, and beautiful...but none were like Margaret. Her elevating beauty and grace just outshoned them all. That brilliant red hair was something to gawk at, and noticing how innocent Margaret looked right at him was just sweet and peaceful energy wrapped up in both of them.

"I- Uh, I was- um, wondering if I could get- um, one of your- oh, geez... crappuchinos- Oh, crap... I meant to say, I'll have a cappuchino, please!" Mordecai exclaimed as he was stuttering a bit. His incomplete stuttering made Margaret laugh at him. Mordecai felt a little bit ashamed of himself knowing that he was little bit shy of talking to girls like that. However, Margaret saw things a little bit differently.

"Hahahaha... you're really funny when you stutter like that. I haven't seen anyone that cute do just that. What's your name?"

"Oh, me? It's Mordecai. I sorta work right over there by the park. Just in case you didn't notice..." Mordecai replied without even a case of stuttering in his lips.

"I know. I sorta saw you picking up that crappy garbage my customers refused to throw away. Nothing but empty coffee cups. I tell you, it's nothing but a nightmare inside here, but I'm just here until I graduate from college or at least until I quit. But I think I'm gonna do all the same. So, what kind of things do you do?" Margaret questioned him as he gave the cup of cappuchino to him.

"Me, I sorta play guitar and video games in my spare time, plus I can sing very well. It's pretty much that I've been listening to stuff to bands like Ratallica, Han Valen, and DC/BC that made me a musician in the first place..."

"Wow... I hate to admit it, but look very perfect in every way. I think we should hang out more. You're really something, Mordecai..." Margaret replied, almost letting out a loving sigh.

"Y-Y-You too..." Mordecai stuttered lightly once again as Margaret laughed innocently again. Yes, the conversation appeared to be short, but to Mordecai, this was the start of a beautiful friendship, or perhaps... it was something other than friendship. It was certain that Margaret was changing Mordecai's life with her unseen love, and it had been so easy for him.

Mordecai had been amazed by her presence everyday whenever he saw her. Such a sweet-natured robin and her scent of vanilla and cinnamon was just so intoxicating and so mesmerizing to the bluejay unlike anything he never smelled. But it was certain that Mordecai needed something to just complete his life.

And that was her.

Mordecai needed her so badly so that his regular, yet crappy life wouldn't go on without her. He would get Margaret to himself until all the mountains were valleys and every ocean we're dry just like Muscle Man's dried, crinkled-up toes. Mordecai made a promise that Margaret would be his until the sun doesn't shine, nor time stood still. Not to mention, until the winds never blew anymore.

But the only moment that Mordecai could even remember was their first date. It just happened to be outside of an italian bistro while smooth adult-contempary rock was playing across the steps. Both him and Margaret had finally shared a conversation between each other alone, knowing that no one of Mordecai's friends, including Rigby, Skips, Muscle Man, High Five Ghost, or Benson, could ruin this romantic and passionate moment between the two lovebirds.

"I love how the moon's shining right at us. It almost feels so quiet. Don't you think so, Mordecai?" Margaret said right to the casually dressed Mordecai, who was busy looking a bit lovey-dovey at her and sipping on his italian cream soda.

"Yeah, I'm really looking at it. It looks so nice..." Mordecai replied to her stupidly and seductively at the same time.

"I was referring to the moonlight..." Margaret chuckled softly. "...but I guess I'll take the compliment."

"Yeah, does your ex-boyfriends take you on dates like this?"

"Not really. My boyfriends only take me to such parties and rock concerts, and pretty much monster truck rallies. But the truth is, I tend to get a little tired of the same thing. I just want to experience something new, something I can share my interests with, someone that I could at least settle down with when I'm ready. I just want to be treated like a queen." Margaret responded with such a charming smile as she was stirring around her drink.

As she was still talking, Mordecai had taken a look at Margaret once again in his mind. Never before did Mordecai know that loving someone could be so much innocent and peaceful. He had always visualized the future he would have with her. The perfect wedding where it was full of precious, loving doves that flew way up in the sky. The way Mordecai could picture her giving birth to their loving child, the way that Mordecai would start a family with her, the way that they that he and Margaret would grow old together.

That's the future Mordecai had wanted in a long time.

"...and I think that with you to spend time with, I wouldn't feel much alone in the world. You feeling me, Mordecai?" Margaret questioned him, in which the bluejay had displayed such a loving gaze to her.

"God help me, I do..." Mordecai responded as he just stared at her. Margaret then finally fell for Mordecai's deep passionate gaze. This was so interesting to Margaret. One moment, Mordecai was shy when he first met her, and then the next thing she knew, Mordecai was playing the role of the gazing romantic. It was clear that the last moon had rose and she was now seeing the love in Mordecai's eyes. It was like if fate or destiny wanted them to be together in perfect harmony.

"Oh, Mordecai..." Margaret cooed as they both shared a brief tender kiss.

As they both looked at each other constantly, both of their minds were urging both Mordecai and Margaret to kiss each other's lips once again. It was perhaps fate and destiny playing their hands once again. Both Mordecai and Margaret moved slowly closer to one another, therefore hoping to feel each other's warm lips again. Their hearts beating like the speed of a sports car or a comet flying straight through the universe.

The two had finally kissed once again, but only this time, their kiss felt more longer, more loving, and more powerful than that quick kiss that they soon felt. Both bodies of Mordecai and Margaret was starting to steam up every second that their kiss lasted. Mordecai had those sexy lips that was just rubbing inside Margaret's gorgeous mouth over and over again. Who knew deep down that Mordecai was just the romantic kisser. Not even her ex-boyfriends kissed her like that. This was a destiny-making kiss for Mordecai as he finally got a chance to kiss one of the most beautiful creatures in this planet Earth.

As they broke off the kiss yet again, Margaret had laid a precious smile right through her knew king. And Mordecai was indeed looking at his new Queen. The only queen that he now finally had all to himself. The only one that he could ever love and comfort no matter how good or bad things became for them.

"You sure are something else, Mordecai..." Margaret spoke to Mordecai, still swooning and getting woozy from the enduring kiss.

"I sure am, Margaret... I sure am..." Mordecai responded back as he wrapped his feathery blue arm right around Margaret's red shoulder and watched the moonlight pass them by for a limited amount of time that they would spend together.

It was forever and ever that these two would be united by destiny and fate altogether. Today was just gonna be memory to Mordecai, but he definitely knew one thing for himself...

He would still be loving Margaret for as long as they shall live in which that would last a lifetime.

* * *

**Awwwwwww... I like to admit it that was really sweet, and so would every Mordecai/Margaret fan who would read sweetness like this...**

**Read and review! Woo woo woo, you know it!**


End file.
